Chantaje
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: 《...—Hay otro nombre para eso, ¿sabes Tachibana? Se le llama chantaje. —Lo sé, Sou, ¿quieres saber qué otra cosa es chantaje? —No se esperó a que contestara para estampar sus labios con los del otro.》 (SouMako) (¡Feliz pronto-cumpleaños, Blakedawson76!)
**Resumen** : « _—Hay otro nombre para eso, ¿sabes Tachibana? Se le llama chantaje. —Lo sé Sou, ¿quieres saber qué otra cosa es chantaje? —No se esperó a que el otro contestara para estampar sus labios con los del otro._ »

¡Hola! Le agradezco a quien sea que lea esto, no conozco demasiado de la pareja, sólo he leído un poco de ellos y no son mi OTP personaje (espero me perdones, Ucrania-neechan, pero creo que ya te he expresado mis opiniones en cuanto al campo minado que es el Fandom de Free!, espero que me perdones el alma y la vida [y me permitas casarme con Rusia y conservar mi cuchillo] al escribir esto, al fin y al cabo, es por tu cumple, hermana querida), pero espero hacerles justicia.

 _ **Pairing/Pareja:**_ Sousuke Yamazaki x Makoto Tachibana.

 _ **Comentarios adicionales:**_ Tengo un headcannon que Makoto tiene una actitud demasiado infantil, bueno, al menos más infantil de lo que le pusieron en el anime (según yo, le pusieron muy maduro y mamá-gallina-like), ¿por qué? Simple, su manera de hablar. En japonés, hay cuatro maneras de decir "Yo", la primera " _Watashi_ " es la más usada y pueden usarla tanto hombres como mujeres, te puedes referir a ti mismo con un extraño de esta manera y es preferible; la segunda manera es " _Boku_ ", pueden usarla también hombres y mujeres, pero es más usada por los primeros, refleja un aire informal; el tercer " _Ore_ ", es parecido al " _Boku_ ", la diferencia es que este, en contraste al primero, refleja una actitud engreída o infantil, y, considerando que Makoto no es el primero, es infantil, si se fijan, muchos protagonistas de Anime utilizan el " _Ore_ ", (por poner un ejemplo, Eren de Shingeki no Kyoujin y Yuuichirou Hyakuya de Owari no Seraph); el cuarto no recuerdo cual era, pero se usaba en ambiente muy formales, imagino que Rei lo usa, no me fijé demasiado al ver por primera vez al ver la serie. Me sorprende que Nagisa use el " _Boku_ ".

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Mi nombre no es Kyou Ouji, así que ninguno de los bombones de Free!, son creación mía, esto no es escrito con ánimo de lucro, sino para celebrar un cumpleaños (adelantado). Disfrutad la lectura y espero no haberlos espantado con mis enormes, pero necesarias notas de autor.

* * *

En cuanto su mano tocó la pared sacó su cabeza del agua y retiró la gorra de silicón de su cabeza, observaba el cronómetro por si había bajado su récord al tiempo que trataba de normalizar su errática respiración. Cinco segundos menos que la última vez. Nada mal, considerando que era sólo de rehabilitación.

Se acercó a las escaleras metálicas que había en una de las esquinas de la alberca, y suspiró un poco en un nuevo intento por recuperar el aire y relajar los músculos. Agarró su toalla en seco y la frotó un poco en sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello para luego exprimirla y reiniciar el proceso, pero en diferentes áreas de su cuerpo. Se dirigió con ligera modorra al área de estiramiento, sintiéndose un poco sofocado por el aire que sobresalía de su piel. Una vez en la esquina, se sentó y practicó los ejercicios que le ordenó el fisiatra.

— ¿Cómo sigues? —La voz de Rin le hizo virar su cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlesca pero preocupada del pelirrojo.

—Bien, supongo. Por el momento no ha habido una recaída y toda la natación que he hecho es de rehabilitación, no me he sobre esforzado.

—Me alegro. Como sea, los de Iwatobi han regresado, Ai y Momotarou fueron a saludarlos, ¿quieres acompañarles?

—Seguro, en seguida voy.

Rin se fue a saludar a sus amigos, mientras que Sousuke terminaba, se ponía un suéter encima y se dirigía a saludar a los pronto-a-ser universitarios y cursantes de tercer año. Lucían igual que en la competencia, Sousuke sonrió cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente y se decidió por saludarlos.

—Hola, chicos de Iwatobi —el resto le observó con sonrisas propias y el primero en aproximarse fue Nagisa.

— ¡Hola, Sou-chan! ¡Qué genial que hayas decidido unirte a la conversación! —Le tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró al pequeño círculo, Sousuke no mostró reacción alguna.

—Es un gusto verle, Yamazaki-san — la saludó Rei con una reverencia amable—, ¿puedo confiar en que su hombro sigue mejor? —Preguntó con cautela, no queriendo parecer insensible.

—Lo está, muchas gracias, Ryuugazaki-kun —le correspondió a su reverencia con una propia—, ¿puedo yo confiar en qué tus estilos de natación han mejorado?

—Lo están haciendo, Yamazaki-san, gracias por su interés.

Sousuke se alegró de escuchar eso. —Si gustas, puedo instruirte y ayudarte en técnica durante las vacaciones de verano.

—Se lo agradecería mucho, Yamazaki-san.

Nagisa observó la interacción de ambos y sintió un poco de celos al sentir que le estaban robando la atención del de lentes. Hizo un puchero y soltó el brazo de Sousuke para agarrar el de su mejor amigo.

—Cómo te decía, Rei-chan, las estrellas estuvieron muy lindas anoche, ¿no crees? —El otro se despidió como pudo y miró extrañado a Hazuki.

— ¿Estrellas? Nagisa-kun, nuestro anterior tema de conversación fue acerca de la belleza en la gama de colores disponible en nuestro entorno. —El rubio rio con nerviosismo ante la respuesta obtenida.

—Que gracioso eres, Rei-chan, por eso digo que el verano causa estragos en tu memoria —sonrió de esa manera angelical que sólo Nagisa puede hacer y que le causaba cierta desconfianza a Sousuke.

—Nagisa-kun, ¡me atrevo a decirle que mi memoria no tiene nada de malo!

Sousuke les observó discutir, no parecía nada serio, o al menos, nada que necesitara de su intervención.

—Parecen niños, ¿no lo crees, Yamazaki-kun?

Sousuke se giró para encontrarse con Makoto.

—Mira quien lo dice, señor " _ore_ ".

El castaño realizó un puchero que le recordó ligeramente al que efectuó Nagisa hace un par de minutos. — ¡Oye! Mi forma de hablar no significa que sea un crío como estos dos —cruzó sus brazos en un berrinche, por dentro, Sousuke pensó que ni el chico Hazuki llegaba a tales extremos—. Además, yo no fui el testarudo que quiso participar en el relevo con un hombro casi pulverizado.

Auch.

—Yo no soy quien se peleó con Nanase por la universidad —doble Auch.

Makoto hizo una mueca, una que Sousuke no había visto antes, ¿era eso enojo?

—Fingiré que no dijiste eso si finges que yo no dije aquello —dijo al fin. Sousuke asintió.

— ¡Nee, Mako-chan, Sou-chan! Rei-chan sugirió ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, Rin-Rin y Haru-chan ya aceptaron y están preparando sus cosas, ¿quieren venir?

— ¡Que no me digas así, mocoso!

* * *

Sousuke salió de su habitación, con vestimenta adecuada para una tarde en las relativamente vacías calles de Iwatobi, no había ningún tipo de celebración esa noche, así que lo único atestado sería el metro.

Nagisa, como siempre, corría de un lado a otro, observando las estanterías de cristal que se mostraban en las tiendas, y Rei, como siempre, perseguía al rubio mientras le reprendía diciendo que "su velocidad le podría causar un tropiezo, además de que no es hermoso", reprimendas a las que Nagisa contestaba con una risita y una "¡carrera al poste de luz más cercano!".

Haruka y Rin parecían conversar de sus futuros planes para cuando fueran a Australia, mientras que Aiichirou y Momotarou disfrutaban de ser sempai y Kouhai respectivamente. Makoto los observaba a todos entretenidos y Sousuke se preguntaba qué hacer para acabar con el silencio.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer en el futuro, Tachibana? —Le preguntó para sorpresa del castaño.

— ¿Huh? ¿Yo? Hmmm… supongo que quiero ser bombero —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Yamazaki-kun?

—No estoy seguro.

—Podrías ser entrenador, eres muy bueno y escuché que ayudaste a Nitori-kun con sus tiempos.

— ¿Tú crees? No fue la gran cosa. —Makoto sonrió.

— ¡Claro que fue la gran cosa! De no ser por ti, Nitori-kun no habría mejorado sus tiempos y, por ende, no habría entrado al relevo, aquel al que tanto quiso pertenecer. —Por alguna razón, las palabras del castaño resonaron durante un par de segundos en la cabeza de su interlocutor, zumbaban y cuando por fin las procesó, sintió una pizca de orgullo albergarse en su pecho.

—Gracias, es bueno saber que alguien piensa eso de mí.

—Lo es, en efecto, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo a la universidad de Tokio a revisar las especialidades que tienen? Estoy seguro que vi "Cultura Física y Deporte" en la lista.

— ¿No es esa la universidad a la que vas a aplicar? —Makoto asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué no mejor la de Iwatobi?

—Escuché que es mejor la de Tokio. Además, el primero lugar que Haru y Rin visitarán es Tokio, no Iwatobi. —No satisfecho con eso, le sonrió de manera juguetona y agregó: — Si no aceptas, te perderás de una gran oportunidad, Sou.

El de cabello negro frunció el ceño ante el sobrenombre, ¿en qué momento había pasado de ser Yamazaki-kun a Sou? Bueno, al menos no era como Sou-chan.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? —Preguntó con cautela, como sintiendo las intenciones del otro.

—Persuadirte de que me hagas compañía en Tokio —admitió con sinceridad el otro.

—Hay otro nombre para eso, ¿sabes Tachibana? Se le llama chantaje —El mencionado le encaró con otra, más grande y ligeramente seductora, sonrisa juguetona.

—Lo sé Sou, ¿quieres saber qué otra cosa es chantaje? —No se esperó a que el otro contestara para estampar sus labios con los del otro. A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, Sousuke le respondió con ecuanimidad de entusiasmo. Y cuando se separaron, se sintió decepcionado de que el contacto no durara más —. Si no vienes conmigo a Tokio, no te daré otro de esos.

Sousuke le miró sorprendido, y se fijó, con vergüenza que todos les observaban.

—Tramposo.

—Pero así te gusto, ¿no es así, Sou? —La manera en la que pronunció su apodo le hizo sentir raro, tal vez fue el hecho de que fue susurrado en su oído y seguía abrumado por el beso—. Bueno chicos, me retiro por esta noche.

Mientras pasó por su lado, Nagisa vociferó un animado — ¡Así se hace, Mako-chan! ¡Muéstrale quien realmente lleva las riendas!

* * *

Gad, espero no haberlos hecho demasiado OoC, y que les haya gustado.


End file.
